


Learning New Tricks

by MarisFerasi



Series: Ol' Irish and the Cowboy [1]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Exploring, First Time, Frottage, Hickeys, Jessidy, M/M, Oral Sex, cautious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarisFerasi/pseuds/MarisFerasi
Summary: The first time Jesse touches Cassidy, it's like wildfire.Fueled by whisky, curiosity, and kinship, Cass teaches a cautious but eager Jesse the wonders of the prostate, and some of the things he's learned in his extended life about gay sex.This loosely goes along with the rest of my fluffy jessidy fics, as a sort of prequel.





	Learning New Tricks

The first time Jesse let his hand slide slip-slow over Cassidy's thigh, the feeling spread through them both, hotter than wildfire.

They were drinking in the kitchen of Jesse's smallish rectory, sitting on the ancient, sturdy little metal chairs that matched his mid- century-diner table, and passing a quickly-emptying bottle of Ratwater along its plastic surface. There were a fair few smashed cigarette butts on an ashy, coffee-splotched saucer between their elbows. 

Jesse was facing Cass only a foot away on the corner, grinning in that lazy, stupid way drink brings on after enough peasant conversation has washed away the day. His thighs were spread wide over the edge of his seat, chin brushing the vampire's shoulder as he swayed with laughter at some barely-funny joke Cass'd cracked. Cassidy snorted and watched him, laughing more at Jesse's reaction than anything, and that's when _it_ happened. 

Jesse leaned in, slapped Cassidy's thigh _quite high_ , thank yeh, and hummed, still chuckling intermittently. That stupid grin still stretched his lips and his hand stayed put, sliding a few inches inward and then down as Jesse moved. Cass froze and fought himself not to get wound up, but it was going to be a losing battle. He tensed up around the shoulders and kept a wary eye on his mate, anxious and just a wee bit overeager for the preacher to lean that last few inches closer and say "fuck it." 

It was a barely-concealed secret that ever since he'd laid eyes on Jesse Custer, drooping over the counter in that darkened bar a month ago, he'd wanted to lick every square inch of the hot, red-blooded Texan. He'd even made a pass at the preacher, if you could call it that, but got nothing in return but slurred befuddlement. 

It had taken _living_ with the other man to understand exactly how thick he could be in the way of blatant innuendos. Some of the more sly statements were scoffed at, even returned playfully, but Jesse had never sat this close to date, excepting the now-infamous bloody underwear/kitchen argument. Even now he was scooting his chair closer in tiny increments by thrusting those slim, compact hips Cassidy's direction. The sound of metal feet scraping over the tile was lost in the white noise buzzing through Cassidy's ears.

"How come you ain't ever tried ta kiss me, Cass?" Jesse slurs, frowning at the side of the vampire's head. 

Cassidy looks him up and down with scrutiny and a little dash of incredulity. " _Really_? Why didn't I try ter kiss my hyper-macho, super-straight, Texas _preacher_  best mate, who's _got a girlfriend_ , an' is letting me live 'ere rent free? Hmm. Good question, padre," Cassidy sneers, shaking his head and finishing the last several gulps of whisky. "Why'd I wan' ter mess any o' that up? Ter get punched in ta mouth and told ter fuck off?" 

It's not like Jesse needs a single sip more, but he frowns at the empty bottle when Cass sets it down. 

"Is that all you think a' me?" Jesse furrows his brow further and shakes his head, straightening his spine up and away from Cass to peer back at him. His hand is still high up on Cassidy's thigh, almost like he's forgotten it there.

To Cass, that hot, firm hand feels more like an iron stake, pinning him in place. He's aware that he's trying way too hard to remain cool and collected, so he breathes out and relaxes as much as he can. 

Something is going to happen, right now. Either very _bad_ , in which case Cassidy will have to pack his pillowcase and take off while Jesse's unconscious later.... Or something _very good_ , in which case Jesse's about to have the night of his life at the fingertips and tongue (and possibly cock) of his very old and very knowledgeable new undead friend. 

But one of them has to _move_ to make it happen. Cassidy opens his mouth and takes a breath to start talking when Jesse breaks the silence. 

"I've never given any thought to men, Cass... doin' anything with 'em, anyways. But I like _you_. Like havin' you 'round. Like you livin' here, even if it's across the lawn. I like havin' someone to come home to, unwind with. I know you ain't straight... You make passes at all the girls... n'some a' the guys." Cass' eyes drop open in mild alarm and Jesse smirks.

"Yeah, I saw you at Carey's th' other night, hitting on that big black guy. Curtis. He almost put you through that pool table when you touched him, didn't he?" Jesse breaks off to chuckle and Cass feels his face smile anxiously back. Jesse's thumb starts ticking back and forth along the inner thigh seam of Cass' jeans, driving him distracted. He hums in assent at Jesse and holds his breath, waiting.

So Jesse leans in, closer than before. Cass can feel the hot breath of him on his neck and shivers. "I'm glad he did. I haven't felt a posessive jealousy like that since Tulip. Since we were young and reckless. I didn't want you goin' home with another man." 

Cass lets out a soft burst of air, swallowing hard before he stammers out, "Jess. _Listen ter me, now._ Don' you go doin' anyt'ing that's gonna wreck dis, here. Cos I like being around, too. An' if a shag is gonna make it hard ter stay, 'r make me have'ta leave, just... _don_ '." His fists curl up on the melamine top of the table, anxious and and feeling like if Jesse backs away now, the result will be the same. Cass will tuck his tail under and bolt in the night. He--

"You're not going _anywhere_ , Cassidy. _Period_." Jesse leans in, gripping Cassidy's chin hard,  and presses their mouths together then, one hand moving to brush over Cass' lower back as the other gentles on his face, angling them better so he can swipe his tongue inside carefully when the vampire opens his mouth, welcoming. Cassidy whimpers and then groans into the kiss, letting Jesse lead all the way. 

The preacher inches closer as he claims Cass' mouth, cupping the back of his skull now. His thighs are spread wide, bracketing his friend's long, slim side. Before long, he's practically out of his seat and in Cass' lap, pressing the vampire into the wall behind his chair with intent. 

"Je- _Jess_ ," Cassidy gasped, pushing Jesse back by the shoulders carefully. "Take a breath, mate. I'm definitely not goin' anywhere. 'Cept maybe th' bed? 'R sofa? Cos this table seems rickety ter me, boyo, an--" Jesse yanked Cass forward and silenced him with a fierce kiss and then released all contact, standing up abruptly. Cassidy wobbled from the sudden disappearance of who he'd been pressing up against but recovered before he was totally flat on the floor. 

Cass peered up at Jesse from his knees and fingertips, waiting to be told what to do, when Jesse reached down ran a hand over his curls, so gentle it almost wasn't there. Cass leaned up into the contact slightly, licking his lips. "My room," Jesse growled, his hand tensing just enough to tip Cassidy's head back as he leant down for another kiss which ended with him biting the vampire's lip hard enough that he hissed. 

Jesse straightened with a grin and turned out of the kitchen, clipping off to his room in those ridiculous cowboy boots, and when he cocked his head to glance back, see if Cass was following...well, the vamp smirked at him rogueshly and _crawled_ after his cowboy. 

It was only a few feet, just the doorway and a short hall to the room where Jesse's scent was strongest. Cass followed the dark smudge of Jesse's shadow, enjoying how him staying on his knees was affecting the preacher. Jesse tore at his collar and buttons, panting by the time he was down to his underwear, eyes riveted on his friend as he stood, eyeing the preacher appreciatively. It took all of two moves, a shirt and sweats dropped to the floor, for Cassidy to match him. They eyed one another hungrily and cautiously for a moment, both eager to begin, but Jesse was unsure exactly where to start.

Jesse's pulse hammered in his throat and loins, a war drum urging Cassidy on, so he stepped closer. Their chests were only an inch of two apart now, erections close enough to touch, tucked up in the waistbands of their boxers. Jesse's eyes were locked on Cass' groin, but when they slid up the naked length of him, Cass saw a flicker of apprehension, quickly masked by stalwart determination. 

He wanted this, plainly, but was nervous. 

Cassidy licked his lips and took a half-step back, returning to his knees carefully. He let his fingers dance up Jesse's thighs, ghosting over his slim hips and hard belly. "Whaddya wan' Jess? I'll give yeh anythin'," Cassidy whispered, nuzzling at Jesse's thickening bulge with the barest contact. 

Jesse's breath hitched, his fingers automatically drifting to Cass' curls again. A thumb trails south, hooking into Cassidy's bottom teeth and rubbing along a sharp canine. "Can...can you blow me without biting?" Jesse wonders aloud. He feels that dangerous mouth stretch into a pleased grin and smiles, himself. It was hard for Cass not to laugh outright, but he managed a breathy, high chuckle instead. 

"Eh, yeah, Jess. I can manage tha'," and before the Texan could tell him to, Cass had his boxers pulled down and was wrapping a hand around Jesse's stiffening cock. "Houl' on to yer bootstraps, I been doin' this longer'n you been alive, boyo." 

Cass gave it a few tugs, noting the heft and length of the pretty, pink thing before he licked a firm stripe up the underside. Jesse hissed and stumbled back to sit on the edge of his bed, kicking his boxers all the way off. 

Fellation had  _no doubt_  been the vampire's profession at some point, Jesse decided. He was _unfairly_ good, trying little flicks of the tongue here and there to see what made the preacher's thighs jump, or his breath catch. A particular favorite seemed to be a swirl around the tip and then a firm suck downward. It made Jesse's firm, lean thighs clench and his fingers tighten in Cass' hair, which made Cass moan around the head of him buried in his throat. It was barely two minutes and Jesse-- overexcited and anxious and really far too _ready_ already-- was yanking him up and off by his hair, gasping as he willed his orgasm down. To his credit, Cass helped, too, tugging meanly at Jesse's balls until he slapped the vamp away.

Cass sat pretty on his heels with a sure grin, tugging leisurely at his own cock while he waited for Jesse to calm down. Jesse found that hard to do with his best friend's mouth and nose pressed to the vein thundering in his thigh, seemingly smelling the blood under his skin with an oddly calm patience. As if he'd happily wait all night for Jesse to come around, as long as he _came_.

Cass worked up an expressive eyebrow and one side of his face lifted with it. "Ever 'ad anythin' in yer arse, padre? Fingers?" He wiggled two up at Jesse and laughed with genuine mirth at the guarded expression he got back. Jesse shook his head once and then shrugged a shoulder. 

"When we were young, Tulip tried it once. Didnt seem to do much for either of us, so we left it." Cassidy makes an appalled face and shakes his head, scoffing.

"In my highly-experienced opinion, yeh _obviously_ weren' doin' it right. Wan' me ta show yeh what yer missin'?" He asked, showing far too many teeth in that sly grin. Jesse snorted down at Cassidy, before licking his lips and nodding cautiously. The ecstatic smile it reacted out of Cass was electric, buzzing through Jesse's blood as the vampire toppled Jesse backward onto the bed and climbed on top excitedly. 

"Well, now...." his eyes proved over the tan expanse of his compact new lover and he chewed his lip thoughtfully. "Where d'yeh wan' this ter end, Jess? D'yeh wanna fuck me, 'r me fuck you? Or just hands n' mouths fer now?" Jesse blinked up at his friend as if he hadn't thought that far ahead and could barely fathom doing so, now. Cass let him gape like a fish for about two seconds before he snorted and shook his head. "Jus' askin', cos I know what I'm doin' down 'ere, see, an' yer gonna come like a geyser real quick unless I know ta stop." 

Jesse huffed a laugh at that, hands coming up to scrub over his face before they drifted back to Cassidy's slim hips. "I wanna know what it's like. Why you like it. You can fuck me, if ya want. Just...show me how it's so good." Jesse whispered the last, biting his lip and failing to meet Cassidy's intense gaze. 

"Oh, yer about ter get quite the lesson then, padre," Cass growled, effectively gaining Jesse's smile and smouldering eyes in return. "Get up there," Cass shoved at Jesse, rolling the Texan up the bed and straightening him out. Jesse let himself be manhandled easily enough, complying with being laid out on his back, head on his pillows and knees parted. It felt a little weird laying like this, buck naked with another man, but Jesse _wanted it;_ his aching dick and thunderous pulse were testament enough to that. 

Cassidy smoothed his hands up Jesse's legs from ankle to hip, teasing the swell of his cock as he crawled over his friend to settle on top with their chests pressed together and give him his tongue. The aim was to calm Jesse down and keep him riled up at the same time, and it was quite effective. Jesse was panting into his mouth, fingers curled tight behind Cass' neck as he clung to the vampire like a drowning man. 

Breaking the kiss first so his preacher could breathe, Cass switched to mouthing under Jesse's chin and over his throat, tonguing the short beard there, the thick thatch of hair pricking on his soft, tender lips while Jesse gasped in his ear and his rough hands pawed over Cass' shoulders and back. Cass let a hand drift down between them, tugging Jesse's erection back to throbbing, until it was slapping their bellies in time with Jesse's pulse when he let go to rub himself with a hum. 

"Christ, Cass, _please_. C'mon already, I... _fuck_!" Jesse cried out, back snapping into a dramatic arch away when sharp teeth closed over his nipple. 

"Don' rush me, Jess. I toul yeh, I know what I'm doin' down 'ere. Now shut up an' spread 'em," Cassidy growled, the sound vibrating in Jesse's own chest as he bore his weight down on Jesse's thighs until he let them drop flat open on the bed. The vamp sank down onto his belly between them, an elbow draped over each so he didn't get kneed in the head. 

"If yeh don' like it, or just can' get into it, lemme know and we can do somethin' else, aye? I don' mind one bit, Jess." Cassidy didn't wait for an answer as he mouthed back over Jesse's straining cock, drooling in excess down the length of it, which he used to spread over his fingers and across Jesse's hole. 

Soon, Jesse felt more wet than he ever had in his life, but the care Cass was taking to ease him into each sensation was worth it. He gritted his teeth at the careful addition of a second long, probing finger, but Cassidy's skill on his cock kept his attention from being overrun by his swirling thoughts. Within two minutes of that second addition, Jesse began rutting down onto Cass' fingers with a grunt each time, growing hot and flustered. 

"Y'ready?" Cassidy said, looking up the length of Jesse's torso and stilling his hands. Jesse's head popped up, brow furrowed. 

"Ready for what?" He gasped, hips twitching in search of _more_. Cass smirked and twisted his wrist delicately, trying to stifle a guffaw against the meat of Jesse's thigh when the preacher jolted as he rubbed firmly over ghe preacher's prostate. "Gah- _oh, fuck_ , do...do that again, slow, _agh_!" Jesse growled, trembling with stimulation as his friend complied. He threw his head back and shuddered bodily with a groan, fists clenching in the sheets. 

"Cmon Cass, get up here. Fuck me already, I'm _ready_ ," he grit out, reaching down to grip and tug at the other man's hair. 

"If you say so, padre," Cass chuckled, clambering up and hovering over Jesse with palpable excitement. "Y'wan me ter use a bag?" He asked, hesitating as he stretched up to dig in the Texan's nightstand. Jesse blinked up at him, confused and then inhaled with realization. 

"You can't get diseases, right?" Cass snorted and shook his head. "So what's the point?" 

"Cleanup, mostly. But uh, I'm not complainin'," he grinned, quick and shady, and slicked a handful of the cheap lube from Jesse's nightstand over his cock. As he pressed the tip to his friend's tight, virginal entrance, Cass bit his lip, hissing though his teeth. "Jaysis, okay, Jess. Y'gotta breathe in when I start, an'  _relax_ ," Cassidy urged, waiting until the next time Jesse exhaled before pressing in, slow but steady. There's resistance, and Jesse's not listening to him. He's turning mottled and purple, trying to hold still and take it. " _Jesse_." Cassidy snaps, pausing until the Texan blinks up at him. "Breathe," he commands, and follows suit when Jesse obeys shakily. 

"Oh _God_. Oh, _fuck_ , what _the fuck_ ," Jesse is blabbering, spine flexing as he tries to get comfortable despite how wholly uncomfortable he is right now. "God, _muh-move_ or somethin," he gasps, writhing as Cassidy presses on and the resistance suddenly breaks, letting him sink in fully. Jesse's voice stutters out when Cass' hips meet his, the feeling of fullness and foreignness are battling with his desire and pleasure. He runs his hands up Cass' narrow torso, letting his legs curl naturally around the vampire's hips as they settle together. 

Cassidy is mouth-breathing, in awe and baffled that not only is this _actually happening_ , but that Jesse wanted to bottom first. He allows Jesse to manipulate him though, bending down easily for a deep, penetrating kiss as their hips rock gently. He lets Jesse get used to the sensation for another moment, pawing at the preacher and letting himself be explored as well, before sitting back on his heels. He pulls out a scant few inches, breathing out through his teeth at the wrecked face Jesse makes.

"Ready?" Cass asks, grinning when Jesse shoves his pillows away and sprawls back, flat on the mattress, and nods fervently. Tan fingers slide over bony hips, tugging the vampire closer as he thrusts back in slowly, letting Jesse adjust before starting a smooth, gentle rhythm that has the Texan writhing in just a few minutes. 

Jesse's growing more and more aroused, the trepidation gone from the initial pain of being breached, his cock throbbing between their bellies. He's holding it, not stroking, afraid that doing so would set him off instantly. Cassidy has reached for his erection several times but Jesse bats his hand away, like now. "Don't... I'll come," he grits out, gasping when Cass chuckles and angles their hips differently, punching the breath out of him.

Several thrusts later, Jesse manages to catch his breath again, a loud, strangled groan escaping his throat as Cassidy nails his prostate over and over, barrelling him further toward orgasm. 

"C'mon Jess, I'm about to come. Let me touch yeh," Cassidy grunts, snapping his hips in a rough staccato. He's sweating, thinks Jesse, half an instant before the vampire closes his fist around the tip of Jesse's cock and twists it, catapulting the preacher headlong into the most intense orgasm of his life, thus far. 

Jesse feels the difference, how his insides clench around the intrusion of Cassidy, how his movements and stimulation of Jesse's prostate make the orgasm last longer, how drained he feels when Cass has finally slowed to a deep grind inside him, his own balls spent and the sleepiness taking hold. 

It burns, suddenly, and Jesse arches away with a hiss. Understanding immediately, Cassidy pulls away carefully, going slow so the sudden emptiness doesn't hurt worse. They collapse together on Jesse's wide bed, exhausted and sore, for different reasons. Jesse's still panting, though now it's through clenched teeth as he grimaces at how tender the entire space between his legs is. 

"Houl' on boyo, let ol' Cassidy take care o'yeh fer a sec," the vamp mutters, wandering on coltish legs into the small bathroom and wetting a hand towel. He sniffs out a bottle of ibuprofen and brings it back too, handing the bottle to Jesse while he carefully wipes the preacher clean. 

"Y'don't have ta do any of that, Cass," Jesse yawns, dropping three pills in his mouth.

"Hush," Cass grumbles, taking the cloth back to the sink for now. He comes back and stands by the bed, watching Jesse fumble sleepily with the pills. The only liquid Jesse has is a cup of water from however many days ago on his nightstand, but he takes a dust-limned mouthful anyway, falling back to the bed with a bounce after. 

Unsure, Cass hesitates by the bed, looking wearily for his boxers so he can go back to the church. Maybe find a stray to drain along the way. Jesse hasn't invited him to stay, not that he invited him to come to the church and stay there, either, and Cass is quite sure that fucking a straight man and then staying in his bed is pushing his welcome to unsustainable limits. 

"Where you goin?" Jesse mumbles, rolling with a wince to his side. "Lay down." Cassidy pauses, half-bent with his boxers around one ankle, and straightens. 

"Yeh wan' me ter stay?" He clarifies, eyeing the nude wet-dream before him with more than a little confusion. Jesse huffs and his head pops up. 

"Take those fuckin things off and get over here, I'm not sayin' it twice," Jesse snaps, feeling the tension break when Cassidy snorts, letting the fabric fall off his ankle as he steps back toward the bed, crawling under the preacher's decades-old quilt. 

"Move," Jesse whispers, shoving at Cass' shoulder and hip until he rolls, letting Jesse manhandle him into the smaller spoon while he curves in tightly behind. "No service tomorrow. Thank God. I don't think I could stand, let alone give a speech in front of a crowd after that." 

Cassidy snorts, feeling Jesse yawn into the back of his neck. He settles into the bed carefully, warming up quickly with the furnace that is Jesse plastered to his back. 

"Y'mean cos yer a sodomite now?" Cass teases, laughing outright when Jesse tenses up behind him. The Texan relaxes quickly though, chuckling after a moment. 

"Yeah, guess so." He yawns again, arms tightening around Cass and heart rate slowing. Cass listens, letting it lull him. "Yore turn in the morning, though." Cass snorts, pressing a kiss to Jesse's forearm when he feels one on the back of his head. 

"Aye, padre. Do yer worst." 

 


End file.
